Reach the Stars
'Reach the Stars ' to jedna z piosenek zespołu LoliRock, pochodząca z 2 sezonu. Śpiewana jest podczas niektórych występów, pod koniec odcinka. thumb|right|300px |-|Tekst = ::You' re not alone ::Together we stand ::Not on your own ::You got your friends ::: ::Pull the shades up! ::Never give up ::Don't forget you got friends ::: ::When it's midnight ::Watch the starlight ::S.O.S You're our best friends ::: ::Steppin outside! ::Open your eyes! ::Don't forget all the people allies ::: ::Facing danger! ::You'll be braver ::When you got your friends by your side ::: ::Frienship is magic ::Make a wish ::Let's go ::: ::Reach the stars again! ::Working together ::'Till the very end ::We'll push you to the top! ::: ::Never going down ::We got each other ::You're with LoliRoks ::No one can make us stop ::: ::Reach the stars again! ::We're going higher ::'Till the very end ::Yeah you can count on us! ::: ::Never let you down ::We're got each other! ::You're with LoliRocks ::No one can make us stop! ::: ::Stop! ::Stop! ::Stop! ::: ::Get ready ::On your set ::Let's go ::: ::Standing closer ::You'll be stronger ::With your best friends nearby ::: ::See we've all back ::We never lost track ::We belong together ::: ::In the moonlight ::Diamond starts bright ::Don't forget that your friends are nearby! ::: ::When you have doubts ::Give us a shout ::Tell the word that we rock umited! ::: ::Friendship is magic... ::Rock united! ::Friendship is magic... ::: ::Reach the stars again! ::Working together ::'Till the very end ::We'll push you to the top! ::: ::Never going down ::We got each other ::You're with LoliRoks ::No one can make us stop ::: ::Reach the stars again! ::We're going higher ::'Till the very end ::Yeah you can count on us! ::: ::Never let you down ::We're got each other! ::You're with LoliRocks ::No one can make us stop! |-|Tłumaczenie= ::Nie jesteś sam ::Razem stoimy ::Nie na własną rękę ::Masz swoich przyjaciół ::Pociągnij odcienie w górę! ::Nigdy się nie poddawaj ::Nie zapominaj, że masz przyjaciół ::Kiedy jest północ ::Obserwuj światło gwiazd ::S.O.S. jesteście naszymi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ::Krocząc na zewnątrz! ::Otwórz oczy! ::Nie zapomnij o wszystkich sojusznikach ::W obliczu niebezpieczeństwa! ::Będziesz odważniejszy ::Kiedy masz przyjaciół obok siebie ::Przyjaźń to magia ::Pomyśl życzenie ::Chodźmy ::Znowu sięgnij gwiazd! ::Pracując razem ::Do samego końca ::Będziemy pchać się do góry! ::Nigdy nie zostać zapomnianym ::Mamy siebie nawzajem ::Jesteś z LoliRock ::Nikt nie może nas powstrzymać! ::Znowu sięgnij gwiazd! ::Idziemy wyżej ::Do samego końca ::Yeah, możesz na nas liczyć! ::Nigdy Cię nie zawiedzie ::Mamy siebie nawzajem! ::Jesteś z LoliRock ::Nikt nie może nas powstrzymać! ::Zatrzymaj się! ::Zatrzymaj się! ::Zatrzymaj się! ::Przygotuj się ::Na swoim planie ::Chodźmy ::Zbliżając się ::Będziesz silniejszy ::Z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w pobliżu ::Patrz mamy wszystko z powrotem ::Nigdy nie straciliśmy drogi ::Stanowimy całość ::W świetle księżyca ::Diamenty zaczynają lśnić ::Nie zapomnij, że przyjaciele są w pobliżu! ::Gdy masz wątpliwości ::Zadzwoń do nas ::Powiedz światu, że jesteśmy zjednoczeni! ::Przyjaźń to magia... ::Rock jednoczy! ::Przyjaźń to magia... ::Znowu sięgnij gwiazd! ::Pracując razem ::Do samego końca ::Będziemy pchać się do góry! ::Nigdy nie zostać zapomnianym ::Mamy siebie nawzajem ::Jesteś z LoliRock ::Nikt nie może nas powstrzymać! ::Znowu sięgnij gwiazd! ::Idziemy wyżej ::Do samego końca ::Yeah, możesz na nas liczyć! ::Nigdy Cię nie zawiedzie ::Mamy siebie nawzajem ::Jesteś z LoliRock ::Nikt nie może nas powstrzymać! Wersja francuska thumb|left|300px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 2